


From the Ashes, a Warden

by Nympharum1356



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is BAE, Cailan Deserved Better, Calling All Wardens, Darkspawn Can Crawl Back To Hell Where They Belong, Duncan Deserved Better, F/M, In Death Sacrifice, In Peace Vigilance, In War Victory, fuck loghain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympharum1356/pseuds/Nympharum1356
Summary: Ellonwye Cousland, born a Mac Tir, witnessed the death of her entire family at the hands of Arl Howe. Now? She'll become a Warden and make them fear her name.





	From the Ashes, a Warden

**Author's Note:**

> All the head scritches for Abraxas. Good boy 10/10. The Cousland's deserved better. Howe and Loghain deserve their places in hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousland's fall, but a Warden rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticism and concerns are all welcome!

Ellonwye had never asked for this. Really she hadn't.  
  
Anora was the one who had been bred for Queen.  
  
When she'd been born, Anora had been betrothed to Cailan by an agreement between their father Loghain Mac Tir, and King Maric. Being the eldest daughter, she was obviously trained from birth in being a lady. How to act and greet your betters.  
Ellonwye.... she was different. She didn't care for politics or gowns or pleasantries. She wanted to climb mountains and fight dragons, to hunt with great wolves and swim the high seas.  
  
When her magic came, the real divide between her and Anora became viciously apparent. Ellonwye became a secret. No longer fit to run about the castle, because Andraste forbid, something go wrong. Their father could hardly bear the scandal of it all. _His daughter? A mage?_ Maker preserve him, the horror of it all. First he'd lost his dear wife, and now his youngest daughter was an abomination. Mother had died giving birth to Ellonwye, something else Anora and their father blamed her for. Anora was never quite friendly, some form of hatred always simmering behind her pleasant words.  
  
When her magic began to manifest, her identity vanished. Father brought in an apostate mage to help her control her powers and keep from ripping a hole in the Veil, but this change also meant she was taken out of the running for Queen, not that she'd ever really wanted it.  
  
Anora threw herself into her courtly persona, learning the schemes of the courts and navigating them with poise and grace. With her sister so sure of her place as Queen, Ellonwye was free to study whatever she wished. She wasn't tied to the courts in any way. In fact, she was quite sure the lot of them had forgotten she existed. That was fine with her. She learned the langauges of Ferelden, mastering the quick, lilting Dalish and the throaty tones of Orzammar along with her Orlesian French. Ellonwye taught herself how to wield a pair of blades and how to fire an arrow. Later, she began to merge her magic with her talents, coating her arrows in flame and her short swords with frost.  
Father was content to leave her be, to learn and live in quiet peace.  
  
Until she got wind of a plan to ensnare King Cailan and to take everything he was.

-  
  
Anora had apparently found the young prince to be too excitable, and while Cailan was absolutely charmed by her, he didn't bend to her will the way she desired. In her quest for the complete domination of the crown, she let slip to her servants that she'd found a magical draught that would influence Cailan to do whatever she wished. That servant then begged Ellonwye to do something, to save Cailan before his mind was no longer his own.  
  
Unfortunately, in her efforts to warn Cailan, she was caught. After being severely punished for her transgression, Ellonwye was sent away to live with a friend of her family, the Couslands. Luckily, Bryce Cousland's daughter, Allycia, was a mage as well, and around her age too. The two of them got along fabulously, becoming as close as Anora and Ellonwye always should have been. Ellonwye even counted Allycia as her family, choosing her over the monstrous family she'd been born to.  
  
It was a good life. The one she had always wanted. Lord Bryce and Lady Eleanor were as caring and thoughtful as she had always imagined Loghain being, had her mother lived. They were strict, of course, but also helpful and supportive. Ellonwye even fell in love with the handsome young Ser Gilmore, with his bright red hair and soft spoken voice. He didn't know her past and therefore didn't know about her link to the crown. He loved her for her. Allycia was overjoyed. Her two best friends being in love. Things were perfect.  
  
Until they weren't.  
  
-  
  
She heard the screaming first.  
  
Ellonwye jolted out of bed, her grip tight around the knife under her pillow, ears ringing with the sound of death. The screaming continued, swords ringing. She got dressed in a flash, throwing on whatever she touched. At her door she paused, thinking over her lessons with Bryce's sword master. If she ran out on her own, she'd be an easy target, and would quickly be overwhelmed. She had to think.  
  
Her bedroom was down the hall from Allycia's, and Allycia's Mabari hound always slept at the foot of the bed, guarding her. If she could make it across the hall, they stood a better chance of fighting together. Inching open her door, she cursed the creak that echoed in the hallway. Peaking her head out, Ellonwye checked the hall, left and right. No sign of anyone. The screams were coming from somewhere else in the castle. That meant Eleanor and Allycia were safe, for now. Tiptoeing down the hall, she knocked quietly, hearing the warning growl of Abraxas, Allycia's hound.  
  
"Shh, it's me, Abraxas." The growl softened to a chuff, and Ellonwye knew it was safe to enter. Tearing open the door, she threw herself inside and locked it behind her. "Allycia! Allycia! C'mon wake up!" she rushed to the bed and shook her sister awake. Groggy blue eyes met hers and sleep rumpled red hair fell around her face.  
"What 'Lonnie? What's going on?" Ellonwye tossed the clothes on the foor at Allycia, grabbing the sword leaning against the foot of the bed to face the door, Abraxas at her side, hackles raised.  
  
"Someone's invading the castle, Ally. Please get dressed! We have to find Mom." Sleep vanished from her sister's eyes, awareness dragging her out of bed to put on her clothes.  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Not yet. I just know that our men are dying out there Ally. We've got to find Mom and Dad." Ally was dressed momentarily, sword drawn from its sheath just as someone pounded on her door. Abraxas growled louder, warning them away, but the pounding continued, drenching Ellonwye in fear. A memory surfaced of her pounding on a door, locked with solid iron to keep her magic in. Force it down. Keep Allycia safe. That was her creed. Keep her sister safe.  
  
The door opened, a soldier dressed with the Howe crest had a sword raised. Ellonwye raised hers as she stood in front of Ally, but an arrow got him first. The body fell to reveal Mother standing across the hall, bow raised, silver armor donned. Both girls gaped at their mother as she rushed across the hall, hugging them both tightly.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard the screams." Mother looked down at the body. "That's one of Howe's men! But why would he--" Realization bloomed. "Your father sent the army to Ostagar with Fergus, leaving us alone with the guards. That snake!" The sounds of combat began to move closer, reminding them of Ser Gilmore and Father, somewhere in the castle. "We need to find Bryce. Your father was talking to Howe the last time I saw him. Maker's Breath! Howe might've hurt him! Quickly! We need to get you girls out through the cellar."  
"Mother, are you sure you can keep up?" Allycia asked, eyeing her armor.  
  
"I'm not completely helpless darling, I did learn a thing or two before I became the Lady of Highever." Ellonwye held her hands up in defeat.  
  
"We meant no offense Mother. Shall we though? I don't think Father will find himself."  
  
Working their way through the castle, bodies fell in their wake, until warm blood coated their hands and Mother's bow string was soaked in red. Still, they worked their way down to the main hall, stepping over blood coated metal, footsteps echoing in the castle. They checked every room, not knowing where Father and Howe could be. When they broke the doors of the main hall, Ellonwye glimpsed a flash of red hair and her heart broke out of her chest.  
  
"Gilmore!" she shouted, rushing to his side to parry away a thrust at his back. A flush of magic emanated from her skin , encompassing Allycia, Mother, Gilmore, Abraxas and the rest of their knights. It drained her magic, made her head a bit fuzzy, but she powered through, focusing on the shields around her loved ones. Her sword arm felt heavy, but she had enough energy left to target the Howe spellcaster. His head fell from his shoulders with one clean blow, her residual magic ripping his shield apart.  
  
When all the Howe knights lay dead, Gilmore pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her brow to remind her of who she was. A lady of Highever, and a warrior mage in her own right. She would not bend, and she would not break, not when her family was in danger.  
  
"It's over, my lady. They're dead. Maker's breath, I'm glad you're safe." Gilmore pulled Allycia close to him, hugging her tight as well. They'd grown up together, and were as close as siblings. Mother came forward to embrace him, not caring about the blood spattering their armor.  
  
"Thank the Maker you're safe, Ser Gilmore. Have you seen Bryce?"  
  
"The last time I saw the Lord, he was heading to the cellar, to find you three. He said he'd get you all out. I haven't seen Arl Howe since supper."  
  
"That bloody snake!" Eleanor spat, pacing back and forth. A queen. Eleanor Cousland was a fucking _queen,_ and Ellonwye promised Howe would pay.  
  
"My Lady Cousland, if I may?" A familiar voice came from behind them, Ellonwye turning to see Duncan, the Grey Warden that Allycia had told her about over dinner that evening. He was visiting Highever, looking for recruits. He'd expressed interest in Gilmore and Allycia. She'd been training at the time. Duncan was older, only a few years older than Father. Greyer certainly. He was taller, though clearly was a warrior through and through. Father preferred not to pick up a weapon, when he could, but he made sure that his children were able to defend themselves.  
  
"Duncan! I didn't see you there, please forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Cousland. I am glad to see you well."  
  
"I owe my state of wellness to my daughters. I don't think I wouldnt have made it here without them."  
  
"So I see. Your daughters are very talented." Duncan's eyes fell on Ellonwye, and she fidgeted under his scrutiny. She was grateful when his attention was elsewhere.  
  
"Have you seen my husband? He didn't come to bed after dinner. We didn't find him on our way here."  
  
"I believe he had a drink with Arl Howe, but I have not seen him since."  
  
"Ser Gilmore said Bryce was going to the cellar. We should make our way there."  
  
"I shall accompany you, Lady Cousland. Though I see you need no protecting." he chuckled, gesturing to the formidable group they made. A Mabari hound with blood dripping from his jowls, a Queen of Highever and her two daughters both bathed in blood, weapons drawn, and the burning fire of revenge in their eyes.  
  
"Gilmore, let's go." Ellonwye's hand grasped his, trying to pull him with her, but he wouldn't go. "Gilmore, come on." She pulled harder, but her flame haired lover wouldn't go. "Please Gilmore."  
  
"I can't do that, my lady. We've barricaded the doors to the hall, but Howe's men will break through again." he swallowed hard. "Someone has to give you time to escape." His thumb stroked her cheek and tears filled her eyes. "Please Ellonwye. You have to leave."  
  
"No I-- I can't..." Allycia's hand grasped hers, pulling her in the opposite direction. "No, no let me _go_\--"  
  
"Ellonwye, you have to leave. You have to make Howe pay for what he did. Make him pay for all the lives he took here today. You have to _live,_ for me, my love." Gilmore's fiery red hair blurred in her vision and she angrily wiped the tears away, not noticing the blood she smudged onto her face. "Promise me, Ellonwye, that you will live, and make Howe pay."  
  
"I-- I promise." she sobbed. Gilmore kissed her chastely on the lips, and pushed her toward Allycia's waiting arms. Her sister held her tightly, rubbing her back consolingly.  
  
"Go, take your family and get out. We'll hold the line."  
  
"May the Maker guide you, Ser Gilmore."  
  
"And you, my lady."  
  
-  
  
The hallways from the main hall to the cellar were a blur. Ellonwye only remembered the burning anger in her blood and the pain throbbing in her heart. It was only when they'd made it to the cellar where Father was laying on the floor, that the fog lifted, and she realized the state they were all in. There was a pool of blood on the floor, and a heart wrenching hole in his chest. Mother fell to her knees beside him.  
  
"Bryce!"  
  
"Eleanor! Allycia! Ellonwye! Thank the Maker you're alright." he grimaced, a hand pressed against his stomach. Ellonwye's magic sought out the wound, working in to try to heal him, but not having enough left to do anything meaningful. It broke her heart to see him this way, to feel that there was nothing she could do. It wasn't until Mother gasped out her sister's name that she realized there was another wound to treat.  
  
"Ally...?" Again, her magic reached out, finding a long gash across her stomach that was too jagged, cut too deep.  
  
_There were different types of heart break, she learned that night._  
  
-  
  
Her horse clopped along next to Duncan's, neither of them speaking. They'd left Highever behind three days ago, along with every piece of Ellonwye's heart. Her only solace, was the black warhound who trudged between their horses, one heavy paw in front of the other, his head level with her mare's shoulder. Abraxas had followed her and Duncan out of the tunnels in Highever, only after Allycia had told him to leave.  
  
_"It's okay boy. Go on, go protect her. Keep her safe for me."_  
  
Ellonwye recited the names of her dead, all the way to Ostagar.  
  
_Allycia.  
_  
_Gilmore.  
_  
_Eleanor.  
_  
_Bryce.  
_  
_Allycia.  
_  
_Gilmore.  
_  
_Eleanor.  
_  
_Bryce._  
  
An entourage met them at the gates to Ostagar, led by a man in golden armor, blond hair gilding his head. He waved to Duncan, dismounting his pretty white mare before striding over. Ellonwye felt her heart drop into her stomach as she recognized him.  
  
"Ho there! Duncan!"  
  
"King Cailan! I didn't expect--"  
  
"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you would miss all the fun!"  
  
"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."  
  
"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Maybe Anora hadn't broken his spirit after all. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising new recruit. I take it this is she?" That heavy gaze hit her, her mouth going dry.  
  
"Of course, allow me to introduce you--"  
  
"There's no need to be so formal Duncan. We're to be shedding blood together after all. Ho there friend. Might I know your name?" _His eyes. They hadn't changed. He'd grown up in the six years since she'd seen him last. He'd aged, but that light she'd seen in him hadn't yet been extinguished. Anora hadn't broken him._  
  
"Ellonwye Cousland, Your Majesty." A flush of heat and pain hit her hard as her name fell from her lips.  
  
"Cousland? That sounds familiar. You wouldn't happen to be one of Bryce's daughters are you? I believe I heard Fergus Cousland had brought your army to Ostagar. We are grateful for your support. Of course, I'd hoped to greet Bryce myself."  
  
"I too wish he was here, Your Majesty." Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away, anger filling her at the thought of Howe's face. "Unfortunately, he won't be coming."  
"I'm sorry? I hadn't heard of this Duncan." The king turned to Duncan, frustration clear on his face.  
  
"There's been a tragedy, Your Majesty. Teryn Cousland, Lady Eleanor and their oldest Allycia Cousland were all murdered at the hands of Arl Howe. Along with their entire staff and the knights that were left to guard Highever."  
  
"This is an outrage!" Cailan grabbed her hands, surprising her entirely. "My lady, I give you my word when we are finished here, I will march our army north and Arl Howe will pay for what he's done."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your support means a lot to me." _Clearly, he doesn't remember you._  
  
"I do apologize, but I must cut this short. After all, we have a war to plan. I'm sure Loghain will be sending out a search party for me soon. My lady, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."  
  
Whatever was said next, Ellonwye didn't hear, her heart pounding too loud for her to hear their words. _Loghain_. Her father was here. Fear licked up her spine and she began to pant, her armor feeling too tight, and the weight of the Cousland sword too heavy at her back. _She was back in that cell, her fingers bloody from clawing at the iron reinforcements---_  
Abraxas nudged her hip, his nose cold against her palm as he placed her hand on his head. Too smart. These Mabari warhounds were too smart. Abraxas had always known when she or Allycia were feeling down or were lost in their heads. He'd lick their faces or force them to chase him and play. Ellonwye scratched his head fondly, his head raising to look her in the eyes. _It's going to be okay_, they seemed to say, and perhaps it would be, so long as they stuck together. The last of the Cousland's, if Fergus couldn't be found.  
  
Ellonwye could only pray to the Maker, and hope he found her worthy. By Andraste's Grace, she would survive Ostagar and she would find a way to make Arl Howe pay. Then Anora and her father were next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howe and Loghain deserve their places in hell. Abraxas deserves only head scritches. 10/10 good boy.


End file.
